


One Piece PETs: Shackles

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [143]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The tiger sets his crane free of her bonds. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Shackles

**One Piece PETs: Shackles**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This more than enjoyable series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Everyone has their bonds. Physically and mentally speaking. Take Nico Robin for example.

 

   Whenever she and Zoro would do the deed, Robin would sometimes restrain herself from crying out too loudly. At first, Zoro thought it was because she didn't want to be too loud and disturb the rest of the crew, but even when they're far from earshot, she would still restrain herself. After a while, Zoro started to find it a bit annoying, yet he refrained from telling Robin so he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

 

   One day, when the ship was docked at an island, everyone split up to go and explore the island and get some supplies. As usual, Robin went with Zoro and the pair's now located in a jungle. Zoro was licking some blood off his paws, having just finished eating a kill. Robin sat by him, reading a book. Next, Zoro yawned in boredom and Robin responded by scratching behind his ears, causing him to purr. Zoro rested his head in her lap, smiling at her; Robin smiled sweetly at her mate.

 

"Robin," Zoro spoke up.

 

"Hm?" Robin hummed. "Yes, Tiger?"

 

Zoro reached up and cupped her cheek with his paw.

 

"Zoro?" Robin asked. "Something wrong?"

 

"No," Zoro answered.

 

"Zoro," Robin scolded, gently. "What's wrong? Seriously."

 

Zoro sighed prior to saying, "You're always restraining yourself."

 

"What?" Robin asked.

 

"Whenever we have sex, you'd always restrain yourself from crying out." Zoro answered. "I get that you don't wanna disturb the others, but even when we're out of earshot, you still keep yourself from crying out."

 

Robin looked away, blushing.

 

"I...I'm sorry," she spoke.

 

"You don't have to apologize," Zoro told her. "I only want to know why you do it."

 

A pause.

 

"I guess...I'm afraid to," Robin said.

 

"Why's that?" Zoro asked.

 

"...I don't want to seem immodest." Robin answered.

 

"Immodest?" Zoro repeated.

 

Robin nodded.

 

"I know it sounds stupid," she started, "if I were to cry out, I'd seem...I don't know...shameless, I guess?"

 

"I see..." Zoro muttered. "Maybe we should break you out of that."

 

"Eh?" Robin muttered, before Zoro gently pressed his own lips against hers. "Mmph..."

 

   Zoro pushed his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. Robin relented as her lips parted, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She moaned as their tongues wrestled for dominance, though Robin didn't put up much of a fight. In fact, she welcomed Zoro's rough tongue as it explored every inch of her mouth.

 

"Haaaa...!" Robin moaned.

 

As they made out, Zoro had Robin lay flat on her back and slipped his hand down Robin's skirt. At that instant...he slipped a finger into her womanhood.

 

"Ah..." Robin gasped. "Zoro...!"

 

Zoro brought his mouth over to Robin's ear as he whispered, "Let me hear your sweet voice more."

 

Robin blushed red at this. Feeling flustered, she looked away.

 

"Don't be embarrassed," Zoro told her. "just let go."

 

A pause...until Robin relaxed her body.

 

"Mmmm...!" she moaned.

 

"That's it, baby," Zoro spoke as he moved his finger in and out of Robin's womanhood and pulled Robin's shirt up.

 

At that moment, he gave her right can a squeeze and he even tweaked her nipple a little, earning an erotic moan from his mate.

 

"Zoro~!!" she cried.

 

Two minutes pass by and soon, Robin had climaxed.

 

"Haa...haa..." she panted.

 

"Well?" Zoro asked.

 

"Well, what...?" Robin inquired.

 

"What did you think?"

 

"...I want more," Robin answered. "Please, Zoro..."

 

"As you wish, Robin," Zoro smirked as he removed Robin's panties.

 

Instantly, he entered her.

 

"I will now free you of your shackles."

 

(A/N: Title drop~.)

 

Robin chewed her lip as she felt Zoro's manhood inside her.

 

 _'So big...!'_ she thought.

 

"Go ahead," Zoro spoke. "Scream. Let me hear you cry out!"

 

Robin gasped as she felt Zoro beginning to thrust and soon...

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" she screamed.

 

"That's it!" Zoro spoke as he thrust. "Don't hold back!"

 

"ZORO!!! OH, MY GOOOOOOD!!!"

 

"I love hearing you scream my name...!" Zoro grunted. "Scream some more, Robin!!"

 

"ZORO~!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

 

The more Robin and her mate went at it, the more she found herself being free of her restraints.

 

"Haa...haaa..!!" she panted.

 

Now, they are in the widely opened position.

 

"You ready for this?" Zoro asked.

 

"Mm..." Robin nodded in response. "Whenever you are."

 

After she said that, Zoro proceeded to thrust into Robin.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Robin screamed.

 

 _'Music to my ears,'_ Zoro thought with a grin. _'She finally got out of that.'_

 

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" Robin cried out. "ZORO~!!!"

 

As Robin screamed in ecstasy, Zoro gave each of her nips a light pinch and that only succeeded in driving her even crazier. Her ahegao face was proof enough.

 

*****Concurrently*****

 

Luffy and Nami were walking down the streets of town when they heard Robin's cries.

 

"What in the hell was that?" Luffy asked.

 

"That sounds like Robin!" Nami answered. "Only these don't sound like cries of agony."

 

"They don't?" Luffy inquired.

 

"No," Nami replied, shaking her head. "they sound more like cries of e..."

 

She soon began to realize where Robin was as her face turned ruby red.

 

"Oh, boy," she muttered.

 

"Robin and Zoro are doing it, aren't they?" Luffy asked, bluntly.

 

"Uh...yeah," Nami answered. "let's just keep going."

 

"Right," Luffy agreed.

 

The Capuchin Monkey Man and the Booted Puss Woman continued walking along.

 

*****Back with Zoro and Robin*****

 

They are now in the Splitting Of a Bamboo position.

 

"AH!! AH!! AH!!" Robin cried.

 

"You're starting to get tight, Robin...!" Zoro grunted. "That's good!"

 

"Haa...! Haa..!!!" Robin panted. "Oh, god...!! So deep...! You're so deep inside..!!"

 

Zoro smirked as he kept thrusting.

 

"You're lasting a lot longer than you usually do," he noted. "That's good."

 

" _Thank you, Tora-kun..._ " Robin spoke in her language.

 

Zoro smirked...before he kissed Robin.

 

"Mmm...Zoro~..."

 

Zoro panted as he continued kissing Robin.

 

"Damn, you're so delicious..." he spoke.

 

"I know..."

 

As Zoro moved in and out of Robin, he licked her neck and collarbone. Robin moaned even more as he did so.

 

"Yes...!" she cried. "Oh, god, Zoro!! Go deeper!! I want you to go deep inside!!! FUCK ME, ZORO!!!!"

 

_'Damn, never thought I'd hear those words ever come out of her mouth,' Zoro thought as he kept ramming his schlong into Robin's womanhood. 'Not that I'm complaining!'_

 

"Oh, my god...Zoro!!" Robin cried. "I...I think...I'm about to...!!"

 

"You don't have to say it...!!" Zoro grunted. "I'm about to reach my limit, too...!!"

 

In just three more seconds, the dams gave way. They both panted as they climaxed.

 

"Thank you, Zoro..." Robin whispered. "For breaking me out of my shackles...!"

 

"Heh...no problem, babe." Zoro replied.

 

He kissed Robin, once more.

 

After that, they got dressed, got up, and headed back.

 

" _We're back!_ " Zoro called in Japanese.

 

"Yo!" Luffy greeted, eating a watermelon.

 

"How was everything while we were gone?" Robin asked.

 

"Eh, you know," Luffy answered. "Same old, same old."

 

Aika soon sat beside Luffy, eating a cookie.

 

"Hello, Aunt Robin," she greeted. "hi, Uncle Zoro."

 

"Hi, sweetie," Robin smiled.

 

"Hey, kiddo," Zoro replied. "What's going on?"

 

"Nothing much," Aika answered.

 

"Just chillin' out," Luffy added.

 

"That's good," Robin said.

 

"What about you, Aunt Robin?" Aika asked. "How was your day?"

 

"It was all right," Robin answered.

 

"Better than all right," Zoro chimed in. "It was...well..."

 

"You don't have any words to describe it, huh?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Nope," Zoro answered, bluntly.

 

"...I'm confused." spoke Aika. "What are they--"

 

"I'll tell you when you're older," Luffy answered. "a lot older."

 

"Okay," replied the Wolf Girl.

 

"Good girl." Luffy praised, petting his sister.

 

   Aika smiled and wagged her tail. A little later, Robin and Zoro sat by the railings, watching the sun set. Luffy smiled before he picked Aika up and walked away. Robin rested her head against Zoro's shoulder. He didn't say a word...nevertheless, no words were needed.

 

They just enjoyed watching the sun disappear out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't question it, just let me work the hentai out of my system.


End file.
